


Fixing What was Wrong

by lasairfhiona



Series: Comment fic 2016 [9]
Category: CSI: Miami, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHARPIESGAL prompted<br/>CSI: Miami/Enterprise, Horatio Caine/Charles "Trip" Tucker, water as an aphrodisiac</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing What was Wrong

Trip sat on the beach under the palm tree and watched as the waves gently creeper up the shore with the incoming tide. Calleigh had called him to tell him the outcome of the case and Horatio’s subsequent mood. He’d been at the Marina trying to work on a motor most of the day watching the clock so he could time his arrival home to when Horatio would be finished swimming. Apparently he’d misjudged his lover’s reaction. Horatio had put a lot of extra time and much of himself into the case of the murdered child and now that the killer was caught. He was home, hopefully for an extended amount of time. 

He saw Horatio turn around at the buoy and head back to shore. Swimming to Horatio was like running for some people. A way to shut down your brain and stop thinking. Trip wondered how many laps his lover had made before he got there. Because this was the third and hopefully last, he was watching Horatio complete. 

He sighed in relief as he watched Horatio stand and head his direction. He knew by Horatio posture that there was still so much the swim hadn’t worked out of Horatio’s system. He had an idea how to solve that, especially since there was nothing he liked more than a wet Horatio, the way the water slid down his chest and got caught in the ginger curls. The way his body was cool from the water and slightly salty. 

He stood as Horatio drew closer and held out the town for his lover to take. 

“Who called you?”

“Calleigh,” he said, although he knew Horatio already knew the answer to the question. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I wasn’t going to ask. The only thing I want to know is outside shower or hot tub?”

“What?”

“Where you want me to fuck you senseless? Outside shower or hot tub? You know seeing you went gets me all hot and bothered,” he said with a smile as he took the towel from Horatio’s hand and ran his fingers down his chest. 

“Outside shower,” Horatio decided. 

Trip reached up and cupped along the back of Horatio’s neck and urged him forward, kissing him when they stood chest to chest. “Good choice.” And with that he led Horatio to the shower they’d built together. He had plans to soap Horatio all over, fuck him against the wall and then move them to the hot tub. Where he could hold Horatio and maybe make slow love to him again. And after all of that he’d listen as Horatio filled in the blanks from what Calleigh had already told him.


End file.
